


Mutation

by Queens_of_Destruction



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_of_Destruction/pseuds/Queens_of_Destruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Set after Evolution. Silas never died, never used Breakdown's body. M.E.C.H managed to get some CNA as well as Energon samples from Breakdown when they had them pinned to their lab table. After meeting up with Nyx, Silas kidnapped her and is using her as a lab rat to basically cyberform a human. Using the CNA and Energon from Breakdown. It was a failure; but turned Nyx half human and half Cybertronian. Miko worried about her, after being missing for weeks. Managed to get Ratchet to track her cell, finding her the Autobots rescue her. Where Ratchet was able to stabilize her, but the process is irreversible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Transformers fanfic. This has not been beta-ed. It really needs one, so I apologize for any mistakes. I am not very knowledgeable on transformers, so slight OOC. I would really like your opinions on this. But please be polite about errors.
> 
> Sorry it is really short. I will hopefully add more chapters or more to this one, if this goes well...
> 
> Nyx belongs to me.  
> Transformers:Prime belongs to Hasbro.

Even to this day, Nyx remembered her parent's death. Only seven years old, she lost her only family. That she knew of at the time. She remembered being in the car with them. The sudden lights beaming in the front windshield, the sound of tires squealing and the smell of something burning. Then nothing, just the pitch inky black of her mind and deafening silence. That was all she remembered from the accident. Yet she managed to live, to survive without so much as a single scratch on her. And now? Now she lives with her adopted family. They are the sweet family down the block from where she lived before.

    Most people, when they hear about adopted children, they think of rebellious teenagers who go out and drink, and use drugs. They all scowl at Nyx when they see her. They, everyone who believed the stereotypes. At first glance they would be right. She looked the type. Her hair was long and straight, forming a 'V' down her back.

    She always wore dark hoodies pulled over her head, looking very shady. And if you ever saw her face, you would turn your attention to her lips, wearing a dark red, blood red color lipstick. But what attracted your attention the most was her snake bite piercings on her lip.

    But she was none of these. She was not rebellious, shady or an addict. She attended high school, in her senior year, with a steady 3.6 GPA. Her hair always grew like that, none of her family could tell why. The hoodies? She felt like she was always cold, pulling the hood over her to avoid the staring contests with others. As for the snake bites? She saw another student with them, thinking they were unique, she begged for them. Her adopted parents allowed her to get them, when she got her license.

    Nyx strolled the halls of Memorial High School in search of her foreign friend, Miko Nakadai. They were instant BFF's when Miko had first came. Miko was neither scared or frightened by Nyx. Flashing back to the first day, a smile crawled onto her lips.

    A little girl, no taller than 5' 2'' came running over to Nyx, a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled. Nyx cowered as the girl approached, and was stunned by what she said to her.

    "Where did you get that top?!" She asked as loudly as she could. Catching the attention of the entire body of students in the hall.

    Nyx couldn't remember where she did, but something about the girl made Nyx feel better. She remembered Miko asked her to lunch that day. She had brought some Japanese cuisine from home. Which Nyx just loved. Their friendship clicked, within a week, they were calling each other late at night.

    Finding Miko with a taller boy, with short black hair. He didn't seem impressed by Miko. They were whispering about something. Tensed and jumpy. Nyx kept away unto the boy retreated, she walked over to her BFF and watched the boy leave.

    "Who was that?" Asked the older female.

    Miko jumped, looking at her friend, startled by how quietly she approached. "That was Jack." She finally answered after a long pause.

    Nyx didn't push the subject farther than that. They walked each other to their final class. Having detention again, Nyx would see Miko later. Probably the next time they had school. Because Miko seemed to disappear more lately. Tell her she was hanging out with a science fiction club.

    Even though she didn't believe her friend, she brushed it off. All that mattered was Nakadai was still her friend, and wasn't going to abandon her anytime soon.

    Back in the safe confines of her home, Nyx stretched out on the three seated couch. Turning on the tv to the Monster Truck rally that was on. She got into Monster Trucks after Miko introduced her to them. Thankfully her parents are working late tonight, and her siblings are at friends houses for the weekend. She had the house to herself. With her phone off and away, Nyx was left to her own devices. Isolated from the rest of the world. A world where no one knew what to come.

\----

    The Nevada nights grew warmer and shorter as the spring solstice arrived in Jasper. A quiet hum of a cars engine cut through the serene surroundings of the suburbs of Crystal Drive. If you followed the quiet hum, you would find Nyx wiping her hands with a oil stained cloth.

    Her adopted father worked as a mechanic, she watched him work on cars day in and day out in their garage when she was old enough to peer over the side fender of the cars. She would watch him, and become mesmerized by his hands. Delicately working, as if he was handling a newborn child. And that's how he treated every car. Was like a newborn.

    After finding her watching him, Ben Reva began teaching his adopted daughter about cars, and the language they spoke. Each car was different, they had needs, and desires. Each hum was different; each told you the needs of the car.

    Ben handled his own cars better, than he did actual newborns. He would cringe and let out a whine when he was told to hold Jaxon. The Reva's newest arrival. The fourth and last child.

    While she worked alone in the garage, working on a scrapyard find junker. She thought about her future may just look like. She was startled out of thoughts and wits; by her 'Thunderstruck' ringtone.

    Making a dive for her pocket she fished for her phone. Sliding it unlocked she raised it to her ear. "Hello?"

    "Hello." A gruff, deep voiced repeated back to her.

    The teenager recognized the voice on the other end. Her heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold. Her stomach did loops and knotted on her.

    Taking a long pause, and a deep breath, she put on her bravest front. "Hello Uncle Silas."

    "It's been awhile hasn't it. Nyx." She could hear his deep chuckle.

    "It has." She paused. "Why have you called?" She hissed through her teeth. "Going to tell me another crazy story about giant robots?"

    "Not this time. No. I have something for you."

    "What is it?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

    "Meet me by the high school, to get it." Was all he said before the line was disconnected.


End file.
